911: Sirius Khan
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Sirius Khan just moved to South Park from Oman and faces prejudice on his first day. Soon a life changing event is going to take place one that will change all of America. Will he ever fit in with the South Park locals?
1. 9 September 2001

A/N: Ok this kind of parodies my life after September 11, at least the first few weeks

A/N: Ok this kind of parodies my life after September 11, at least the first few weeks. I was just a kid back then and a teacher asked me if my dad makes bombs…. That pissed me off dude. I wasn't even a full muslim nor have I ever been one. Meh. I personally think of this as a parody of Sweet Possum's She's shy and I so call Kyle's Always which are both excellent stories, maybe you should read them before this one. Matt Stone and Trey Parker do parodies all the time but there ones are better :P

Sirius Khan was an average 4ft 7 boy who was moving to an extraordinary town. He was a Muslim, a strong believer in his faith despite him only being 8. It could have been the way he was brainwashed by his father and mother or could be the idea of having an almighty watching over you that made him like his faith. It was September 9, 2001 when the boy moved to South Park.

"Good morning students, today is a very special day."

"It's not Butter's birthday for 2 more days."

"I'm sure your only saying that because Butter's mum is baking a cake."

"But I like cake…" Cartman said as Mr Garrison rolled his eyes.

"Today is a special day because we have a new student. I would like you all too help me welcome… Sirius Khan."

"OH MY GOD, it's a sand monkey." Cartman screamed. Instantly Sirius had a dislike to the fat boy.

"Eric shut up," Mr Hat a puppet said, that bewildered the new boy. The teacher said shut up to a student. It wasn't anything like that in the Middle East. Sure the teachers occasionally beat Sirius but he had never suffered verbal abuse in his life. He was wondering if this is what all Western Societies were like but he knew never to judge a river on a few bad fish.

"Now Sirius, tell us a bit about yourself."

"I'm Sirius Khan, my English is bad. I was born in Oman. I would like to make some new frwends in Amerika." Cartman was laughing his head off at the accent the Indian Muslim boy spoke with.

"Do you eat curry or worship Saddam?" Eric asked laughing although no one else found it funny.

"Eric, you got detention."

"Ah!!" Cartman screamed annoyed.

"Dude, that kid looks weird." Kenny says.

"Kenny, you can't judge a guy on looks." Stan says.

"I know, it's just… we never had any Indians or Muslims in South Park."

"So? I'm the only Jew in South Park."

-

Sirius wanted to make some new friends but no one had talked to him all day. In Oman the children were much friendlier to him. He sat all alone that lunchtime till Stan and Kyle finally decided to do something about it.

"Hey my name is Stan and that is Kyle."

"Hello my name is Sirius." Suddenly there was an awkward silence between the three of them. Stan and Kyle had no idea what his culture was about and Sirius didn't know much about America.

"You ever heard of rock music?" Stan suddenly did as they fell in a conversation Cartman was watching from far with his best friend Kenny and what he considers a servant, Butters.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Kenny asked Cartman.

"I'm not sure. Probably about Allah or some other fictional crap." Cartman responded.

"Come on guys, don't you think he is going through enough? He is new to the school and can't even speak English properly." Butters says.

"That gives us the more reason to rip on him." Cartman said. Kenny didn't want to rip on him nor do anything mean, he just didn't want to talk to him. He didn't know why, he thought he hung around Stan and Kyle enough to be tolerant but he was wrong. Something about his look just annoyed him.

"Metal licker?"

"No Metallica…"

"Metalca?

"Don't worry, by the end of the year Metallica is all you'll be saying if you hang around Stan too much."

"Hang?"

"Like… be around," Kyle said.

"You guys want to hang with me?"

"Sure dude but the school bell rang, we got to get back to class."

"In Oman when lunch is however we slaughter a cow." Sirius said as they all walked back to their classroom. Stan and Kyle didn't know if he was joking and for some reason they believed he wasn't.

"Ok, we are starting a new project today. Now I'm going to pair you up tomorrow but before that I want you all to find out as much as you can on War World 1, Franz Ferdinand and of cause the Black Hand."

"Is the black hand as black as Sirius's?" Cartman asked with a smirk.

"Well Cartman since Sirius has made our class number uneven I was going to put him in a group of 3 but since your such a nice little bastard, your going to work alone."

"AW GOD DAMN IT!" The bell rang and that was it, Sirius's first day was over and he had made two new friends.

"_You ready?"_

"_Yes I am." The man responded._

"_You shall be remembered as a hero against the capitalist America, against those idiotic white men that think with their wallets not their minds."_

"_I know, we must destroy them. They have plagued our world, they think they are a super power… soon they will be crushed." _


	2. 10 September 2001

"Ok, Kenny, Clyde… Stan, Kyle

"Ok, Kenny, Clyde… Stan, Kyle. Sirius, Wendy. Wendy you're the smartest student in the class so I hope you Sirius or else its detention for you." Mr Garrison said reading out the list he had. Sirius didn't know what detention was but he knew it was some kind of threat. The teacher probably brought out the belt or something Sirius thought to himself. Sirius had no idea who Wendy was; he was never good on working with girls. Back in Oman the girls were all covered in veils and it kind of scared him, it was like working with a pair of eyes.

"Ok, before you move to your partner… I want to ask a question. What was the spark for World War 1?" Mr Hat asked. It was still strange to Sirius that the teacher had a puppet. Sirius puts up his hand, no one else seems to care enough to do so.

"Anyone else? Well okay Sirius, have a good."

"The ass nation of Friends Ferdinand." Sirius responded as some of the students started laughing.

"Not bad, seems my class is packed with dumb asses anymore." Mr Garrison said.

"Yeah but now we got a boy that can't speak English." Mr Hat added.

"No Mr Hat, that's bad… I'm sorry Sirius… Mr Hat is sometimes a little mean. Anyways, get into your groups now." Sirius was wondering who Wendy was, no one was moving anywhere near him.

"Wendy, be warn that Sirius is no good… he is Muslim for god's sake." Cartman said to Wendy before she moved to where Sirius was.

"Cartman, you're an insensitive asshole." Wendy said before moving to Sirius's seat.

"Hello my name is Wendy." She said introducing herself to Sirius.

"My name is Sirius… how come girls in South Park don't cover there hair?" Wendy was confused on how to answer that question. She wanted to say because America don't oppress people like the Middle East do but she didn't in case it hurt his feelings.

"Well Sirius we just don't." Wendy said not thinking of a better answer.

"Ok Class, I haven't told you what the project is about properly. It is about the origins of World War 1 but I want a poster that has lots of information and at least 2 pictures or maps."

"I have booked the computer rooms for tomorrow but today I want you all to start reading from the world war 1 workbooks." Mr Garrison said sitting down on his chair and started marking some work.

"Whentree what's a compfewter?"

"Just call me Wend… you'll find out what a computer is tomorrow…" Wendy said not knowing how to answer the question.

"The main reasons for World War 1 was militarism, alliances, imperialism and of cause nationalism. Remember it as M.A.I.N… main." Wendy said.

"Ok but what are all of those things? They are big words." Sirius said as Wendy explained what each of them meant.

"I see so the military of each country, the alliances and love for their country along with the want of destroying colonies to build their own power was the reason for world war 1." Sirius explained as Wendy stared at him dumbstruck.

"Wow, your smart you know." Wendy said with a smile. Sirius gave her a smile, he was starting to get used to the idea that girls aren't that scary especially when they don't cover themselves in black and only have their eyes showing. Yes that was a cheap shot at Emos and Goths.

"Well I'll work on those 4 things and you can work on Franz Ferdinand's assassination okay?" Wendy said.

"Ok…"

"I'll help you along the way." Wendy says smiling.

"Thanks. You know girls are pretty when they don't cover their face." Sirius said, at first Wendy didn't know how to respond to that but suddenly she started blushing.

"Oh… thanks." She said rather embarrassed. Cartman was watching every move Sirius was making and every word he was saying.

"Oh don't worry Sirius; Wendy won't be the only one to help you." Cartman thought with a huge grin across his face.

"_I'm so Azalea, I have to do it." The man said._

"_Please don't… I can't live without you."_

"_I'm sorry Azalea, the purpose is too great." The man said walking away, he was prepared to die because it was his purpose. He was just a sacrifice for a greater cause. _


	3. 11 September 2001

Sirus woke up late, he had a bad feeling about the day as he walked down his stairs. His mother was blankly staring at the T.V. He approached her, she didn't seem to notice his entrance.

"What's going on mummy?" The boy asked as he approached the T.V. He watched as he saw images of planes flying into some buildings.

"Wow, that looks like a good movie…" Sirius says but there is still no response from his mum.

"The hijackers intentionally crashed two airliners into the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center in New York City, we have no confirmation but we believe that everyone on board as well as many workers in the buildings are dead. We will get back to you when we have more information." The T.V said and suddenly shock stunned Sirius.

"It's real… that's not a movie?" Sirius asked as his mother finally snapped out of her trance and got up.

"I made you French toast and pancakes for breakfast… and a cup of hot chocolate, it's your favourite sweetie…" She said in her native tongue.

"Mum, remember what dad said… we have to learn to speak the language of the Americans…" Sirius said as his mother nearly dropped a plate of pancakes onto the floor.

"Are you okay mummy?" Sirus asked.

"Learn the language? That man is screwed in the head… you shouldn't listen to anything he said." Sirius's mother said. Sirius didn't understand why his mother hated his father so much. He didn't know why, but his mother has taken him on a plane to America and said that he will never see his father again because he is a lying, cheating ولد غير شرعي.

"But mum… he told me before we left… the Americans might not accept us but we must try to fit in with them…" Sirius said.

"Eat your breakfast and go to school" His mother said in English.

"Hey sand monkey, I knew you were up to something… it has just been confirmed that Saddam Hussein was behind the attacks… why are you really here Sirius?" Cartman asked as he Sirius walked into class.

"Saddam Hussien? I'm not even from Iraq…" Sirius defends himself.

"Kill the muslim!!!" Butters screams.

"He has infected our country with the sword of islam," Clyde shouts out.

"Guys… we don't even have any proof that it was Muslims behind these attacks. There is no confirmation of Saddam Hussein being behind the attacks. You guys should stop listening to Cartman all the time… don't you see, this is what he always does… he randomly attacks someone for no reason and then finds reasons to back up his bigotry." Kyle said.

"Class, I would just like to inform you all… the tragedy that our nation experienced… it's all because of Sirius's people… the Muslims are attacking!!!" Mr Hat said as he and Mr Garrison walked into the room.

"Now Mr Hat, that's not very nice… I'm sorry Sirius… it's not your fault… it's your country's fault." Mr Garrison said.

"Was it Oman that attacked?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know the name of the attackers… but we can be assured that all Muslims are terrorists!" Mr Hat said, nearly every eye shot directly at Sirius.

"Because some radicals decided to attack… doesn't mean that every Muslim is bad…" Stan said.

"Just wait… this is the start… one day we will have a black president with a Muslim father." Cartman said. The class erupted into argument. For the rest of the day, the whole school seemed against Sirius. Wendy, Stan and Kyle could only protect him for so long…

"Wendy… I'm scared…" Sirius admitted to her assignment partner before they got into class.

"Just relaxed, we'll get through this fine…" Wendy said laying a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"But they all hate me… how can I do a poster about militarism, alliances, imperialism and nationalism after everything that has happened today?" Sirius asked. Wendy looked at Sirius for a second, he looked terrified. She admired that after just one night he was able to remember just difficult terms but felt that maybe it would be best if he didn't say discuss the assignment.

"Hey guys… looking at my poster…" Cartman said with a smile.

"See that's our military, and how they are going to crush the Muslim alliances in the next few days… everyone back in Pakistan is going to be dead, Sirius… you will never see them again." Cartman screamed at Sirius.

"It's Oman…" Sirius said.

"Oh really? Anyways… nationalism is one thing we both have in common. We are going to kill your kind to protect the freedom of our people and keep global peace by becoming one unified killing machine. Your kind are unified as filthy nappy wearing criminals that are about to be exterminated." Cartman said.

"What's he talking about?" Sirius asked Wendy.

"Don't worry… he is just being a douche as usual." Wendy said. She knew that soon, it wasn't only going to be Cartman that hated Sirius. In fact, it had already started… America was going to hate Sirius.


End file.
